I'd Come for You
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: REVISED! Gently, I rolled him over onto his back and put his head on my lap, shivering as I saw his blank brown eyes staring up at nothing..... AU-ish! InuYasha x Kagome rated for character-death. song-fic.


**haha my first InuYasha fic. considering that i only started watching the show yesterday, this came out very good XD ummm this is in Kagome's POV, and its an AU... kinda, i dont know if any of this will ever happen sooo lets just pretend its an AU... XD and you guys know me well enough now that i can't resist killing my favorite characters off right? haha so you can kinda know waht to expect... soooo now, onto teh fic!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own InuYasha, cuz if i did, him and kagome would be dating by like ep 13... XD oh and the song's not mine either...; it be Nickelback's... from teh new album Dark Horse**

**EDIT~ i revised this fic... i really think it needed more, so i kinda rewrote the whole thing....**

**and this is an AU peoples!!! haha...**

**A U !!!!**

* * *

I'd Come for You

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me through the blood-stained battlefield, ignoring the blood dripping down my arm.

"InuYasha! Where are you?! InuYasha!!!" I called out, the sun was setting, and there wasn't much time left.

**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.  
Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the defeat of Naraku, there was a huge battle of demons versus humans here, and there were still a few demons left fighting.

One of those battles was being fought by InuYasha. He was near the end of a long battle with his half-brother Sesshomaru, and it was hard for me to tell who was winning.

Just as I got about fifty feet away from the two, Sesshomaru turned to look at me, a mix of emotions showing on his face. Taking the opportunity, InuYasha rushed forward, Tetsusaiga pointed strait ahead.

**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**

I gasped as I saw Tetsusaiga slice into Sesshomaru. InuYasha pulled his sword out of his brother, nearly cutting him in half in the process. Sesshomaru fell forward, putting a hand on InuYasha's shoulder to hold himself up.

InuYasha grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist, but just as he was about to shove his brother away, Sesshomaru used his Poison Claws to make four deep slashes in InuYasha's chest. I saw blood spew out of InuYasha's wounds and mouth as he sank to his knees, Sesshomaru falling to the side.

"InuYasha!" I screamed, trying to run to him, but my body refused to move.

I watched as he struggled to his feet, using the sealed Tetsusaiga to hold himself up. He then stumbled towards me, making it just a few feet before he collapsed, just as the sun disappeared completely.

Finally, I was able to move, and I ran to InuYasha as fast as I could.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

Before I knew it, I was already kneeling next to him. Gently, I rolled him over onto his back and put his head on my lap, shivering as I saw his blank brown eyes staring up at nothing. I closed them and pushed back his bangs, just as his hair began to fade to black.

_'I hope his human body can handle Sesshomaru's poison…'_

**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing, now I'm believing  
I finally know what just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow**

Tears streamed down my face as I held his cold hand in mine. His whole body was trembling from his labored breathing.

One of my tears fell onto his face, and shined in the starlight from above us before sliding down his cheek. "InuYasha…" I whispered, willing him to stay with me.

**By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

I looked up at the stars just in time to see a bright shooting-star soar across the sky.

Whispering, I made my wish. "I wish that InuYasha will make it through this…" But something deep inside me just knew that it wouldn't come true.

"I-InuYasha…"

**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to**

As far as I knew, the two of us were the only ones in our group left alive. After our battle with Naraku a few weeks ago, Miroku had been sucked into his Wind Tunnel, leaving Sango devastated. The day after, she left with Kirara.

Shippo had fought in this battle with me, but he disappeared after a few hours of fighting, and I haven't seen him since.

And if things were going to go the way I hoped they wouldn't, I'd be the only one left…

**And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you**

I put my hand on InuYasha's chest, feeling it rise and fall, and his heart beating steadily inside. We stayed like this for a few minutes, but I felt his heart-rate and breathing steadily slowing. Next thing I knew, he was still.

"NO! INUYASHA!!!!!" I screamed as tried to wake him up.

**No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you**

But he was already gone; there was nothing I could do. And when the sun rose, I knew that this time, its warm rays would not bring back his demonic power with them.

* * *

**please tell me what you thought of it!!!!!**


End file.
